


Lost at Sea

by inkwellAnomaly



Series: Behemo's Game Library [3]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: AU in which Gallerian dies on the Titanis instead of Mira, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/inkwellAnomaly
Summary: Mira, grieving over the accident that cripples her daughter Michelle, seeks to collect the 'vessels of deadly sin'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: The Lonely Widow and Her Disgraced Family**

Your name is Mira Marlon, and you’re alone in your study. Your maid Larissa has just given you unfortunate news.

"Your husband and Lady Michelle were in an accident!“

What do you do?

>NOT MICHELLE

You loved Michelle dearly. She was your shining star.

As for Gallerian, the two of you had some difficult times, but you had some good times as well.

>cry

You can’t. A strong woman never cries.

> Think of Gallerian-

You met him in your youth. You entered a torrid affair that produced Michelle. You married him to cover up the scandal, and things were rough during the first few years of your marriage. You even suspected he was cheating on your with his friend Kayo, but that’s all in the past.

He may have not been an ideal husband, but you weren’t exactly an ideal wife either. And for what it was worth, Gallerian was a good father to Michelle. You applaud him for that.

> That piece of shit finally died.  
> Michelle made the mistake of going anywhere with that bastard. Now he’s brought her down along with him.

That’s a bit hateful to say of Gallerian. The two of you often disagreed, but you loved him. At some point, at least.

> Bite your tongue and taste the iron hate gushing forth.

You have no hate. All you have is your fragility.

>don’t cry (yet), but grieve appropriately.  
> Okay now time to go set the logistics for the funeral– this ought to be a lot of paperwork.

You make the proper arrangements. As a clerk for the Dark Star Bureau, you’re pretty competent at paperwork.

> ==>

You are now at the funeral. It is a few months later. In attendance are Bruno, Kayo, Hale, Feng, Gusuma, and other staff from the Dark Star Bureau.

Everything’s perfect for Michelle, you’d say.

"Mama~ When I get married, will you plan my wedding?”  
“Of course, dear. What flowers would you like?”  
“White carnations~”

The snow falls on the ground. The cemetery is silent. You cry cold, bitter tears.

> You loved him, but he used you as a tool, an instrument, to bite back at Loki in a petty game.

You feel a surge of anger - perhaps Gallerian simply viewed you as a way to get back at Loki? Or as a way to get rich quick? But then… he married you. He raised your daughter.

You honestly hope Gallerian is happy, wherever he is.

> You suppose you do inherit his money though. Hmm. Maybe you do like him a little.

Money is the last thing on your mind right now.

>cry, but try not to do so loudly. its okay to cry. showing your true emotions at a time like this is the strongest thing you could do.

Bruno offers you a kerchief. He’s a good butler.

> ==>

You handle Gallerian’s estate, quit your job at the Dark Star Bureau, and move back to the Yarera mansion, living with your mother and your older brother Gusuma.

It is now EC 979. What do you do?

>examine surroundings

It’s a lavish mansion; after all, the Yareras are the second-wealthiest family in Evillious.

You hear a knock at your door.

>answer the door

It’s… Kayo? She seems to be carrying a large package.  
“Hello miss Mira. May I speak with you?”  
“Sure. Come right in.”

You lead Kayo into the living room, and have one of your servants bring the two of you tea. You may not like her (she probably slept with your husband) but you are a proper lady. And proper ladies receive guests in their homes.

> ==>

The two of you finish your tea. Kayo asks if you can speak in private, so you lead her to your study. She sets the package down, and produces a spoon from her robes.

“Miss Mira… are you familiar with this artifact?”  
“The Marlon Spoon,” you exclaim. “Yes. Wasn’t it supposed to be in evidence lockup?”  
“It appears it’s found its way into my robes, hehehe~”

>why do you have it

“I stole it! Now, hold your horses. I have something else to show you.”

She opens the package. Inside is a doll that looks like Michelle.

“Is this some sick joke?!” you shout. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t drive you out of here.”

> ==>

Ma asks you to hold the spoon.

Suddenly, you hear a voice from the doll.

Mama?

> Get the fuck out right now

“Is this some sort of ‘magic’? I’m not interested in your parlor tricks.”

“Now, let me explain.” Kayo starts smoking her pipe, despite it being indoors.

“This is your daughter, Michelle. I happened to be nearby when the accident struck, so I was able to harbor her soul within this doll. However, you can only hear her through the power of 'Adam’, the entity within the Marlon Spoon.”

>it’s not michelle  
>i dont believe you  
>doubt

You’re in disbelief. However, who are you to doubt magic? You’ve encountered Kayo, been in Lunaca Labora, and seen all sorts of fantastical things in the years you’ve been alive.

Heck, you used to be co-workers with a talking tiger.

>your daughter is dead.

No. No she can’t be. You’re… Kayo…

Michelle is alive.

>why would she even be in a doll

You ask Kayo this.

“Well, this doll serves as a 'soul cage’. It harbors souls, effectively giving them a physical body of sorts. As I said, I used it to save Michelle from death.”

>yea ask the doll smth only michelle should know

You ask her what she planned to major in in Levin University.

I’ve always wanted to be a judge.

She… she really is Michelle.

> ==>

“Now, onto business matters. Adam can only grant you temporary power. If you want to keep hearing your daughter, you must forge a 'contract’ with him.”

You ponder over the matter.

“What exactly does a 'contract’ entail?” you ask.  
“You put the spoon on your nose.”

You giggle a bit. How ridiculous.

>put the spoon on your nose  
>even if it’s a stupid thing to do

You suppose you could cheer yourself up a bit. You put the spoon on your nose.

You hear another voice. He sounds… eerily similar to Gallerian.

You want to save your daughter, correct?  
“Yes.”  
Then leave it. All. To me.

>how exactly will i do that

Kayo speaks up.

“Now, Lunaca Labora itself is not enough to make the transplant. It can generate a physical body, sure, but we’ll need more magical power.”

“How exactly do we obtain magical power? Aren’t you a sorceress?”

“Indeed I am, although like any human, my powers are limited. We’ll need several artifacts in order to gain enough magical power. They’re called–”

"Called what?”

“The ‘Vessels of Deadly Sin.’”

>tell more

You and Kayo speak long into the night - you talk logistics, as well as future plans. Adam, for the most part, remains silent.

“Oh, and one last thing. From now on, I’d like you to call me… 'Ma’.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: The Playwright Seeking Purity and The Vessels of Grave Sin**

Your name is Mira Marlon, and you’re currently in front of the Octo mansion in Samadin, Levianta. Your butler and information broker, Bruno Corpa, has allowed you track down the first vessel, the Venom Sword, to the Octo brothers Gammon and Nyoze.

You have various connections to the criminal underworld. You’re a Yarera, after all.

>knock on the door

Gammon opens the door.

“Ah! Hello there. What’s your name, miss?”  
“Mira Marlon, from Yarera Corporations. May I come in?”

Gammon welcomes you inside. He seems to stare at you for quite a long time.

>Seduce Gammon

Gammon sits down, looking a bit hot and bothered.

“What business do you have with the Octos, miss Mira?”  
“Ah, yes… You see, we’re currently selling insurance to soldiers, as part of our corporate social responsibility program. I see that you are in possession of an antique, correct?”

You point to the Venom Sword mounted on the wall.

> ==>

“Yes, but we’re not sure if we can afford insurance,” Gammon explains. “My older brother and I aren’t very high-ranking, and our wages aren’t that high. We’re able to lead comfortable lives, but… I don’t think we can buy your insurance.”

“Oh, but this insurance comes at a discount…” you say, taking off your winter coat. You’ve heard rumors that members of the Octo family are quite lustful.

>keep talking  
>drop hints along the way

“I’ve been recently widowed, you see, and life has been so hard…”

Gammon stares at you, passion burning in his eyes.

>ask if he is alone

“Are you alone here?”  
“Yes, my brother is away on work. He won’t be coming back until next week.”

>ask if hes ever been with an older woman

“No… I’ve never been with a woman.”

Gammon looks like he can barely hold back.

>don’t propose but hit on him heavily  
>or rather, propose the idea of something else

“I’d like to make a proposition,” you say, sitting down next to him on the sofa. You put your hand on his thigh.

> ==>

It is now a few hours later. You’re in bed with Gammon, having finished what you believe to be quite depraved, even for a once-married woman. After Michelle, Gallerian never really touched you that way.

>sword

It is now a few weeks later. You’ve continued your affair with Gammon, secretly going to his house whenever his brother is away.

“Gammon… you love me, don’t you~?”  
“Yes, I- I adore you.”  
“Then, you’ll give me anything, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’d like… a little something special.”

> ==>

You are now back at the mansion. You swing the sword in front of Ma.

“Yes. This is indeed the Venom Sword, the vessel of ‘Lust’. Good work, Mira.”

For some reason, she starts laughing maniacally.

“Quiet, bitch! You’ll wake up my mother.”  
“Ah, I apologize.”

>Make a jakokuese green tea

You make some green tea for Ma. She sips it quite daintily, adding some milk.

“Do you plan to continue your affair with Mister Octo?” she asks.  
“Yes. To be quite frank, he’s useful to our cause. He has connections to the military, although I can also tap my college friend, Tony Ausdin.”

> ==>

It is now a few months later. According to Bruno Corpa, the second vessel, the Glass of Conchita, is in the restaurant known as the Graveyard, managed by a mister Lich Arklow. You’ve heard rumors that they commit tax evasion and serve dubious dishes, so you’re not exactly rearing to eat there.

It’s a beautiful afternoon in rural Elphegort. Outside, the flowers are blooming with doleful coloration.

Kayo is with you in your study, to plan for your next move. What do you do?

>yea lets tap tony

Yes, you can utilize that connection later on. You wonder if he and Gammon know each other.

>Go to the restaurant and try to close it

If your hunch is correct, you can have the Dark Star shut down the Graveyard for tax evasion. You decide to call your friend Hale at the Dark Star Bureau. She answers.

“Miss Mira! I haven’t seen you since the funeral. How are you doing?

>Answer: "My husband is dead, how do you think i’m doing?”

You decide to answer something less sarcastic. Hale’s your friend, after all. The two of you worked together as clerks during the time you were at the Dark Star.

“I’ve been recovering. Anyway, I’d like to report something. Would you mind passing on the tip?”  
“Yes, of course. Anything for justice.”  
“Do you know the restaurant called the 'Graveyard’?”

> ==>

A few months later, the Dark Star launches a covert investigation of the Graveyard restaurant, discovering evidence of tax evasion among other things. It’s been shut down, with several things inside being stored in evidence lockup.

Hale is with you at your mansion. She’s brought over some of the evidence upon your request - you told her that you’d like Kayo to examine if any of the evidence is a dangerous magic tool.

“Oh, is miss Kayo living in Elphegort now?”  
“Yes,” you reply, offering her tea. She declines.

> ==>

Of course, that was a lie. You know Ma is living in Lunaca Labora, working on making a body for Michelle. You’re just waiting for her to make the drive over here. She called earlier, and told you she’d be there before midnight.

You hear a knock at your door. You answer, and standing before is a pale man in a tuxedo.

“Hello, miss Mira.”

>greet. ask him who he is  
“I think you very well know who I am. I’m Lich Arklow.”

He pulls out a gun, and points it at your forehead. Your servants are asleep, and the guards are outside at the gate.

Shit.

> ==>

“What do you want?”  
“It’s quite obvious, isn’t it, miss Mira? I’d like to get the glass back.”

Hale sees you, and stands still. She’s quite scared as well.

>Take him down with a judo move

You don’t know how to fight!

> ==>

Hale hands you the glass, and you pass it onto Lich. He puts the gun down.

“Thank you for cooperating.”

>slam the door in his face

You do so. The nerve of him, threatening to kill you like that.

Before you can grab the phone and call your head of security, you hear him knock again.

You open the door.

“Yes, it appears there’s been a misunderstanding. According to my, erm… employer, she wants you to have the glass. She also wants me to start serving you. Tch, I’ll never be able to deal with her whimsy.”

You successfully take back the Glass of Conchita!


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: The Beginning of a World War and the Ending Thievery**

Your name is Mira Marlon, and you’d say you’re quite pleased with how your vessel collection has been going. So far, you’ve obtained the Venom Sword, the Glass of Conchita, and the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia. You’re currently in Michelle’s room, listening to the radio.

“So far, Marlon, which for the past few months has been looking for a diplomatic solution, has finally joined the conflict. Last week, Beelzenia has also declared war on all USE countries except for Elphegort, thus worsening the war situation.”

>a safehouse would be a good idea  
>esp for all your vessels  
>something sturdy

You use some of your funds to invest in the construction of a theater. Ma’s quite pleased.

There’s also an underground bunker underneath it, in case things get… extreme. Your late mother always taught you to be deadly prepared.

>store your vessels in the theatre for safe keeping

You do so. You have the vessels transferred there, save for the spoon and the doll.

>how are your relations with the people you’ve tricked out of important things like vessels so far

Gammon’s been away from home ever since the war started. You’re getting old, so you feel that the affair is about to come to an end. As for Lich and his employees Eater and Arte, they’re under your employ, and have been successfully integrated into your underground information network. Arte is very good at espionage, despite being a waiter.

>hows michelle fairing?

Pretty well, you’d say. She’s been awfully chipper ever since you’ve collected the vessels. She says they’re her “friends”.

> ==>

It is now the following year. According to your intelligence, the Dark Star Bureau has been tracking your movements ever since you made the claim that the Glass of Conchita should be with Ma since it’s a dangerous magical artifact.

Your primary connection to the Dark Star is your friend Hale, as well as Bruno. What do you do?

>what does the bureau want with you

They’re quite suspicious of your movements. Apparently, Nyoze reported the Venom Sword to be missing to them, and apparently someone spotted it at your mansion. There’s also the fact that Kayo, whom people know is your associate, is holding onto the glass for supposed safekeeping.

Basically, people think you’re illegally collecting antiques to sell them on the black market. Your reputation as a Yarera isn’t exactly helping you here.

>ask hale for inside info  
>what do they want w u

You call up Hale and ask.

“Oh dear, I don’t think I should tell you that, miss Mira! That’s classified information.”

> ==>

You put down the phone. With all this investigation, you’re going to be needing some extra security.

You decide to visit an old acquaintance of yours - Shiro Netsuma.  
> ==>

You knock at Shiro’s apartment at the army garrison. A young Elphe girl answers.

“Hello, what is it?”  
“Yes, is Shiro there?”  
“I’m sorry, she’s at a meeting. May I know your name?”  
“I’m Mira Marlon. And you?”  
“…Themis.”

>say that it’s nice to meet her, and ask when shiro will return  
“I don’t know, probably not for a while. Please, come inside.”

You go inside. It’s a pretty humble abode, with maps pinned to the walls. It’s modestly decorated. An octopus bubbles in a tank near the corner of the room.

“Oh, that’s just Ziz-san. Don’t mind him,” Themis says.  
“You just used an honorific. Are you from Jakoku?” you ask.  
“–I was born in Elphegort, although my mother is Jakokuese.”

> ==>

You wait a few hours. Shiro still isn’t back, so you write her a note and ask Themis to give it her when she comes back.

You leave the garrison, feeling quite dissatisfied. Oh well, at least you made a new friend.

>find the scissors/blades

Ma says she has them! She said she’d like to hold onto them for now, though.

> ==>

It is now a few weeks later - the war is still ongoing.

You hear a knock at your door. Outside is the girl you met at the garrison, Themis.

“Shiro is dead,” she says, face void of emotion.  
“Oh, my dear…” you comfort her. You pull her into an embrace.

> ==>

You look at Themis a little more closely, and see that she’s been a little worse for wear. She looks thinner, her hair is tousled, and she doesn’t have much belongings other than a single suitcase and a tank with an octopus in it.

“May I ask… how did Shiro die?”  
“–That monster Tony Ausdin shot her.” Themis says, eyes burning with rage. She starts crying, and you hug her again.  
“So where have you been these past few days?”  
“Just wandering around. The army kicked me out since I’m not a soldier…”  
“Oh dear. Where are you staying?”  
“At an inn nearby, although my money’s running out.”

>adopt her  
“Would you like to… stay here for a while?”  
“Yes, that would be nice.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode Death: The Master of the Hellish Yard and the Final Thievery**

Your name is Mira Marlon. It’s August of EC 983, and the region-wide war is still ongoing. Gusuma’s been backing Elphegort’s war efforts, and so have you, at least to save face. Because of that, your funds have been a bit limited - however, there’s only one vessel left.

You’re reading the news over breakfast - apparently, the anti-war movement in Levianta is opposing General Tony Ausdin’s reduced sentence; there’s also rumors that he bribed the Dark Star Bureau to get out of being executed. You share the news with Themis, or rather Nemesis (she’s told you her real name), and she’s quite angry.

“Ugh, that… monster-!!”

>continue

“Nemesis, there’s not much we can do,” you explain. “I mean, even as a Yarera, I can’t control the government.”  
“That’s true…”

Your butler, Bruno Corpa, serves you some more coffee, and whispers in your ear:  
“Miss Ma would like to meet with you. ‘Evil’s Theater’ is almost complete.”

You bid Nemesis goodbye and tell her to behave herself as you leave for a trip. The Millennium Tree Forest is a few hours from your home, so a day trip should be doable.

> ==>

You are now in front of Evil’s Theater - as Bruno said, it’s almost finished. Ma sees you, and welcomes you.  
“This really was a good idea,” she says.  
“That’s true. We need a safehouse, what with the war going on.”  
Ma nods.  
“–Except, I paid for it! Honestly, don’t you have any money?! You’re a famous playwright!”

Ma looks at you, shocked. Her smile then returns to her face, and she starts smoking.  
“I wouldn’t know about 'famous’, hehehe… After three hundred years, I’m still an amateur.”

>call her old  
>yea old

“You’re an old hag,” you say, grumpily.  
“You’re pretty old as well,” she counters.

You kind of are. You’re thirty-eight at this point.

>okay lets talk to adam though  
>where is he

Right here. Need anything?

>okay adam you any good with revenge  
>or making awful fates befall people

That’s my colleague’s specialty. Where is he, anyway? I sensed him inside that girl… Themis.

Ma’s perks up at the mention of a demon.

“Oh~? What girl is this, miss Mira?”

>a girl i took in, shiros dead

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Well, I’d like to… see this girl soon,” Ma says. She’s so mysterious sometimes, it’s annoying.

>tony killed her  
>i want him taken care of

“Oh my.” Ma says. “Tony’s a friend of mine, I don’t think I can bear to hurt him~”

You ask Adam.

I’m not in the mood for assassinating anyone. Again, my colleague’s the one better suited for assassination.

~ Intermission ~

Your are now Nemesis Sudou. Tony Ausdin stands dead before you– you’re clutching Shiro’s gun, the Naga Custom 44. His wife and son look at you in horror. Somehow, you’ve made your way into his mansion and shot him.

The guardsmen close in on you, and hit you on the head. You black out.

The next thing you know, you’re at trial. The head judge asks you how you plead.

>guilty

“Well then, miss Themis Yarera– if you’re admitting to the crime, then I have no choice but to give you thirty years of imprisonment.”

You suppose you’re fine with that.

> ==>

You are now in a dark jail cell. You get a visitor- it’s your adoptive mother, Mira. She comes down to you, and hugs you.

“Don’t worry, Nemesis, we’ll get you out of here.”

>please hurry mama  
>pls

You tell that to her. Mira cries even harder.

After you tell her your crimes, she looks at you in shock. She asks you if you’re alright, and that never mind that you killed someone horrid like Tony.

>how good is our magic

You can make ice about the size of your fist. You never really practiced that much.

You wonder how your father Nikolay is doing. You used to be mad that he betrayed you and your friends like that, but now… you miss him.

As for your mother, you wonder where she is.

>can we freeze the bars off maybe?

You don’t think you can do so.

The warden tells Mira that visiting hours are over, and she leaves, kissing you on the forehead.

“We’ll get through this. I know we can.”

> ==>

You suppose this prison cell is your home for the next few years. Maybe… giving into your wrath was wrong.

The cell is dark, and you’re all alone.

> ==>  
Your name is Mira Marlon. The year is EC 988, and you’re getting quite old. Your loyal butler, Bruno Corpa, has retired.

A knock comes at your door. You answer.

> ==>

“Mama!” Themis says, hugging you.  
“Oh, my dear… finally, you’ve come home.”  
“I’ve missed you, mama…” Themis cries into your arms.

Having a family is nice. You’re glad you were able to reduce Themis’ sentence to five years instead of thirty. A little bribe goes a long way!

> Fast forward.

Your name is Mira Marlon, and you don’t think your heart can take this.

Your friend, Ma, is strangling your adoptive daughter, Nemesis. The three of you are inside the director’s office of Evil’s Theater.

“I’m sorry, my dear Mira. This is nothing personal, I can assure you,” Ma says, back turned towards you.

What do you do?

>have we attempted to pry ma away from her

You’re a middle-aged woman at this point. You’re not sure if you can wrestle an immortal mage with the body of a twenty year-old.

> ==>

Nemesis stares at you, tears in her eyes. Her eyes move toward… the Venom Sword?

You grab it, and stab Ma in the back. No one touches your daughter.

> ==>

Ma collapses on the ground. Nemesis stands over her, gun in-hand.

“Hey, mother, right now I’m aiming my gun at someone.”

>shoot her, baby

You nod. Nemesis takes it as your approval, and shoots Ma.

The other inhabitants rush over to the room, having heard the gunshot.

What do you do?

> ==>

There’s a flash of light, and standing before you are a woman in a red dress, a goat, a fish, an owl, and a bat.

>run

There’s nowhere to run.

“Ufufufu! Finally, we’re rid of that menace,” the woman in the red dress says. You remember her to be Banica. “Honestly, what a relief.”

>do we explain that Ma was trying to kill your daughter or just run. You own the theatre it’s yours.

“Yes, we’re quite aware of that!!” Arte speaks up. “So what now, miss Mira?”

>we move on  
“Here’s what we do, then. I’m the owner of this theater, and what I say goes.”

Nemesis stands beside you, and holds your hand. She takes out her mask, and in a flash of light, it transforms into a bespectacled man.

“Pleased to meet you, Mira-sa- I mean miss Mira,” he says, holding out his hand. You shake it.

>you as well

“Charmed. May I know your name?”  
“–Seth Twiright.”

> ==>

Waiter brings in Michelle.

Mama… I have something to admit.

“What is it?”

I’m not– who you think I am.

>wdym  
>confusion?  
>who r u

“What do you mean?”

_My name is not ‘Michelle’. My name is…_

>tell me ur name

_Irina._

Your heart is about to break. All of this work, for nothing.

> ==>

You faint. Your vision is darkening. Your heart beats in your chest- you think you’re having a heart attack.

“I thought this contract is supposed to make me immortal!” you shout at Adam.  
**I’m not actually a real demon, so a contract with me isn’t as potent. Oh well… bye bye.**

“No, Mama, please! Don’t die!” Nemesis says, shaking you awake.  
“My daughter…”

>theres no hospitals nearby are there

You’re not sure if you can reach them.

>cry

Tears stream down your eyes. Your vision blacks out, and you breathe your last.

> ==>

You open your eyes, and… you’re a young woman again? You’re wearing your favorite dress - you were wearing it the day you met Gallerian.

You appear to be in a dark cave, with magma streaming all around you. A green-haired woman looking like Nemesis approaches you.

“Yes, Mira Marlon, correct? There’s someone here who wants to see you,” she explains.

She waves her hand, and your family appears before you.

Gallerian is the first to speak up.

“…Hello, Mira.”

Michelle covers her mouth. Tears stream from her eyes.

“Mama, I can’t believe it!”

>what  
>whomst  
>michelle?

“Michelle, I’m here, I’m here!”

You embrace her. Gallerian hugs the both of you as well.

You suppose this is alright. Your family’s back in one piece.

**~ End of the Movie ~**


End file.
